Be my Primrose
by Animelover1754
Summary: PRIMROSE - I Can't Live Without You. - A girl from our world ends up getting killed and finds that she's been reborn in her favorite anime and that her brother is Yusuke but things aren't alright with her when she starts to brake. Will someone able to save her and become her Primrose or will she fall to the point of no return.
1. Chapter 1

**So I don't own anything but my OCs.**

I look down at the list of things that mom asked me to pick up at the stores for her.

No one was home, it's just me and mom called asking me saying that her boss called and wanted her to get somethings for the company's party tomorrow night. So I agreed to it and mom told me where she put her card at than told me the passcode for it, and since I had nothing to do I decide to go now before night falls in 2-3 hours.

I sighed, grabbing my Ipod touch and my wallet before heading out of my room and went down stairs to the front door.

As I put my black shoes on I turned my Ipod on, putting one of the earbuds in while I place the another one though my strap of my tank top.

I opened the door and step out feeling a slight breeze in the air as I close the door and locked it.

 **2 hours later**

Finally I'm done!

Two eff-ing hours later I was at the mall for... well I admit I spend one hour at Chapters but it was important, I was trying to figure out which manga I want to get, in the end I bought Yu Yu Hakusho volume 1 and 2. Truth be told I've seen the Anime and read the manga at the library two years ago at school and I loved it.

I sighed happily and quickly start walking wanting to get home so I can read the manga.

Half way home the sun has set and I'm glad that I'll be home soon since its starting to get a bit cold but I put that thought behind me as I came to a crosswalk, I looked left than right seeing no cars so I step out on to the road and began to cross it.

Only I never made it.

Half way across a car came around a corner speeding and I screamed not having the time run to safety.

I saw the car kept going as I lay there in great pain and I couldn't move, it hurts to much too.

 **(AN: Ok so I forgot that Yusuke's death involves a car but I'm just in a whatever mood so yea, I'm not going to change it thou. Sorry.)**

I faintly hear people yelling and sirens but it was all mumble to me as I started to feel numb.

 _Fuck...I-I'm sorry mom...dad..._ I thought as I slowly close my eyes hoping that I get to see them in the after life.

I can feel myself floating somewhere and I didn't care where, right now I care only the fact I'm free and at peace. Or it was until I felt a strong pull taking me to god knows where and I can't do anything not even to open my eyes.

I panicked not knowing what's going on.

 _Am I in Hell?_ I thought until I started hearing sounds of screaming, crying and someone calmly saying push... wait what? Push what?!

Behind my closed eyes I see bright light making me cry out, squirming to get away of the light and the hands that I can feel on my body.

"This one is a baby girl." I hear a male voice.

 _Wait a_ _ **baby**_ _girl?! I'm 19 years old!_ I felt someone wrapping something soft around my body and being placed in someones arm.

"Great... No thanks to that bastard I'm stuck with two brats." said a tired sounding woman and at that point I tried and won the battle to open my eyes. It took me a few blinks or so to see the tired woman with brown hair and eyes whose very young, for some reason she looks kinda familiar to me.

"Congratulations, Ms. Urameshi on having twins." said the doctor.

 _Urameshi...Does he mean Atsuko Urameshi the mother of Yusuke Urameshi from the show and manga called Yu Yu Hakusho?!_ I looked over to the other baby who is staring at me with brown eyes and little black hair.

"Do you know what their names are?" a nurse asked.

"The boy's name is...Yusuke," Atsuko stated confirming what I just thought the boy's name is. "and her name is going to be... Nagisa."

 _Nagisa...I can live with it._ I mentally shrugged as Atsuko handed me and Yusuke to the nurse so she can rest. _If I'm really am here then I really did die. So what am I to do here in this world... No that's not important but what is important is the fact that I just witness my birth!_

I cringe at that, knowing that will haunt me for a very long time.

 **Ok so keep in mind that this the first chapter so its going to suck a bit but I hope you will enjoy this story.**

 **Please no flames.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Still only own my OCs**

 **-14 years later-**

I sighed completely bored out of my mind but that's what happens when I get reborn, I get to go to school and 'learn' about stuff but I don't need to since I still remember my past life of going to school.

 _Hm... I think at lunch I'll skip the rest of the day and find Yusuke._ I glanced at the clock before going back to the window ignoring the teacher and the green eyes staring at me from behind me _. I don't believe I have council meetings or Archery today so it should be fine and besides I haven't skip school at all this month, which is kinda odd for me._

5 mins later the bell rings signaling for lunch and I quickly packed my bag up before standing.

"Do we have any meetings today?" I asked Ichigo who sits next to me in classes.

"Um...no not today." he said as he pushes his glasses up a bit. "Are you planning on leaving?"

"Yes, I am." I nodded looking at the brown haired friend. "So if there's no need of me then I leave you to take care of everything."

"Right! You can leave it to me President!" he smiles at me making me shake my head and chuckle.

"Later." and walked off out of the classroom and headed to the main doors.

Yusuke goes to a different school than me and the reason for that is because I got into Meiou school for all the super smart kids go. It wasn't my idea I was happy going to the school my twin is at but nooooo mother signed me up for it and Yusuke and I had no say in it. But that was my fault for getting the type of grades to get the attention of the school I'm in now. But this time I'm careful not to let on, on how much I know, like I could easily get up to the top 10 but I normally stay around the 40s - 30s area. School is super boring and isn't really a big deal to me but that's what after school activites are for, I'm in the Archery club and the homeroom class President... I blame Ichigo for that one there, he's the one who brought me up explaining to the class on why I should be the class President. Some friend he is! I didn't even want to be the Prez but I got it anyways and Ichigo is the Vice-President. No one wanted to take the responsibility but they did try to vote up Shuuichi Minamino but he politely decline the offer so here we are and its a headache to deal with.

And yes it is the Shuuichi Minamino AKA Yoko Kurama, he's in ALL of my classes and yes I did mentally fan-girled over it but now its annoying because he stares at me no doubt because of my spirit energy trying to figure if I'm a threat or not even thou I'm human, like I'm going to attack him, *Snorts* I can feel his energy and I'm not stupid to try it, I maybe strong but I'm not THAT strong. Beside he's not a threat to me but if he tries to attack me I'm not going to go down easily...but so far its been fine. We only talk to each other if we must but for most parts we ignore each other exists or I try to do.

I open the doors and walked out and as I was walking I felt someone watching me, I stop and turned slightly around, it didn't take long to find who it is that's staring at me.

Kurama that's who. He's looking from the classroom window.

 _Take a damn picture fox it'll last longer._ I turned away with annoyance and continued my way to Yusuke's school taking a few shortcuts to get there.

And he was walking away from school clearly pissed off and mumbling something about teachers.

"Hey Yu!" I called out to him causing him to look to his right to see me. "Teachers pissing you off again?"

"You got bored again without your activites?" he shot back at me.

"Of course but even with them I get bored." I grinned at him as he wraps an arm around my shoulders. "I miss hanging around with you."

"Skip more often than." he said lighting a cigarette and I fished my own out of my pocket and lit it. I never did smoke in the past but sadly I inherited the habits from mom but I usually smoke when I'm stressed or if I'm in deep thought but once in awhile I'll light one for the hell of it like now. Drinking was a whole different story there, I use to drink in the past so once in awhile I would sneak a few drinks.

"Lets head home for a bit. I want to change and ditch my bag." I said before taking a drag.

"Fine." he shrugs.

We live in a little apartment that that has two bedrooms, a bathroom, a kitchen and a living room. We live with just mom, our father left us and fucked off somewhere before we were born but we didn't care and continue not to. Its different from my past life but its fine, I've grow use to it.

"I'll be back." I said as we step inside the door and I headed to my room or well Yusuke room too, we had to share a room and a bed since we were babies even now we still continue to share a room and a bed but we never complained or have a problem with it, we're use to it and in away its comforting to know that we're together and not alone in this hellhole. But I think that it has to do with the fact that we only have eachother growing up and that we are twins so we have a bond.

Anyways I slide the door closed, walking to the small closet where our clothes and shit are and pick out a pair of black jeans, a violet zip up hoodie and a black tank top. I stripped out of my uniform which I dyed it a violet color well the bow, my jacket and the pants are I left the blouse white since the girls' uniform is pink and I hate the color pink and skirts.

After that I grabbed my Ipod from my school jacket and shoved it down my hoodie so the wire of the earphones are under it and the ear pieces are hanging at the top of the hoodie and placed my Ipod in the pocket of the hoodie, brush my mid-length black hair staring at my green eyes (that's one thing that's the same in my past life) in the mirror before I left the room to find Yusuke in a darker mood and mom annoyed.

"You too Nagisa?" mom sighs and faces the TV. "I had to give up school and my fees for you two to go to school."

"Mom, you only have to pay for Yusuke since I got the scholarship for mine." I said taking the coffee that Yusuke made and took it to mom knowing that she needs it more than I. "So you don't have to worry about it."

"At least you have the brains to keep your grades going." she plainly says as she takes the coffee and I also knew that I had to get Yusuke out of the building before he blows his lid.

"We're going out mom, love ya!" I said quickly grabbing and pulling Yusuke outside.

"Damn woman!" he mutters as we stroll down the streets watching the owners of shops either blocks the entreance or close their doors and lock it as we go by because of what we've done in the past and the fights we get into.

"I'm sure it'll be fine." I said patting him on the back until we got surrounded by 5 students including Kuwabara who picks a fight with Yusuke all the time.

"Oh boy..." I muttered knowing this isn't going to end well since brother is in a very bad mood.

"Not you again...You're annoying, asking for trouble everyday!" Yusuke glares at the said boy.

"Shut up, Urameshi!" Kuwabara picks up my brother ignoring me which is fine with me in fact I stepped outside the circle, deciding that it's best to let Yusuke take his frustrations out on them. "This time I'm going to prove that I'm number 1 of Sarayashiki Middle school!"

"Well guess what?" Yusuke grinned darkly as I stood there with a small smirk. "I'm in a baaaaad mood today. So lets have some fun!"

The fight...well it wasn't much a fight since it only last for about 5 seconds to have Kuwabara on his back half beaten to death as Yusuke walks away with me following in his steps.

 _Poor Kuwabara but he really doesn't know when to leave Yusuke alone when he's in a pissing mood._ I shook my head as I put my arms behind my back.

"Much better now." he smiles till we saw a ball rolling towards us and Yusuke picks it up as the little boy stops in front of us.

 _Hm...this is familiar...why?_ I tilt my head a bit trying to remember but was quickly stopped when Yusuke started talking to the kid.

"Kid! There are lots of cars driving by here. It's too dangerous to play around here!" Yusuke scolding the kid who stayed silent, scared of him.

Then Yusuke starts making funny yet werid faces to the kid in hopes of making him laugh.

 _This brings back memories._ I giggled remembering Yusuke doing this whenever I felt scared or really down. _Yusuke really does have a soft spot for kids._

But the kid didn't do anything but stare at my brother only glancing at me when I started giggling. But then the kid starts laughing, pointing and calling him an idiot which really got me to my knees laughing and stares from bypassers but Yusuke didn't give a damn and continued to make us laugh.

"Its very dangerous to play here by the main road, alright?" he said with a silly face handing the ball to the kid. "Find somewhere else to play."

After that Yusuke gets up and we carefully crossed the street to safetly.

"It seems the kid didn't listen to you." I stated looking at the kid kicking his ball.

"Guess it can't be helped, stupid kid." he said annoyed by it.

We were about to leave till the kid kicked the ball into the road and went to get it.

"Hey! Stop! Don't go out on the road! It's dangerous!" Yusuke yells before running out after the kid after seeing a car coming down the street.

And that's when I remembered what happens.

"YUSUKE!" I screamed as he pushed the kid out of the way taking the hit reminding me of my own death minus the hit and run.

I cried hard as a crowd gathered and hearing the sirens of the police and the ambulance coming to the scene and at that point I got up on shakey legs barely realized that I fell to my knees and ran to him.

But an asshole pulled me back from going.

"You can't go out there, miss."

"THAT'S MY BROTHER, YOU BASTARD!" I screamed making it known to everyone that's there and lash out, making the person let go so I could go to my brother.

"Y-Yusuke... don't leave me... you can't." I continued sobbing as the paramedics took Yusuke and I to the hospital where I was placed in a room sitting on a chair looking down at my hands that are in my lap.

"Um, excuse me..."

I looked up to a woman with that boy that Yusuke saved.

 _She must be the mother._ I thought as I wiped my tears with my sleeve.

"Yes..?"

"I wanted to say that your brother saved my son and I'm forever grateful for that, he is a hero. I'm sorry about what has happened to him..." she trailed off and wiped her tears.

"Yusuke wa-is the best brother ever and I know he would do it again in a heartbeat." I gave her a weak smile before stealing a pen and paper from a desk and start writing in it. "Here, it's our address... I know mom will be planning something for him."

She nods and pockets the paper.

"Lady," the little boy tucks on my hoodie making my attention go to him. "When the silly man wakes up, can we play?"

"Yes." I nodded slowly getting the urge to hit myself for not going to see a certain someone, someone with the same height as the kid whose going to get more than an ear full when I get my hands on him.

"I must be going now I...need to get to mom." I stood up and said farewell and for a brief moment I could of sworn I saw Yusuke floating outside with Botan watching us but I ignored them for the time being, now is not the time to start anything not when mom and Keiko will be needing me.

Later that night at home

I was right to be here for the praying thing, once mom found out that her son died and wasn't a joke she at first flipped out but quickly turned to her spacing out like she doesn't know what to do, which lend me to helping her get dressed and get things set up.

Right now she's sitting on the floor with the wall behind her and continuing to space out with me beside her, she hasn't touched a bottle of alcohol or have a cigarette since word got out about Yusuke and I would of been proud of her if it wasn't for the circunstance but no this just worries me about her. And lets not forget about Keiko, she hasn't stopped crying when she found out, in fact she was the first person to come here.

"DAMN YOU URAMESHI! COME BACK AND FIGHT ME, YOU IDIOT!" I heard Kuwabara yelling out knowing he's been affected by my brothers death so I didn't bother going out there and set him straight.

After that a man that was once my principal but is Yusuke's came in bowed to mom and I before going to the casket that has a picture of my dumbass brother and saying a few words before leaving.

And that's when mom started to cry hard and I wrapped my arms around her and she clinged on to me tightly like she's afraid to lose me in which is quite understandable even I allow myself to cry.

Mom lets me go after a bit and wraps her arms around her legs and puts her head down and at that point the mother and the kid came up to the alter and prayed.

"Thank you big brother! I hope we can play again soon." the kid said happily and at that point I got up and ran outside and kept going until I got to the park and deep inside where I stopped to grab my compact out of my back pocket and pressed a button that makes a portal appear on the ground and jumped in where it has taking me to the office so I can 'speak' to that someone. I know that Yusuke will be brought back but I want to make sure it happens! I want my twin back!

I slammed the doors open, walking in the room with a calm look but with a deadly aura causing the ogres that works there to freeze and move out of my way knowing that I'm not to be messed with even if I am a human. I will admitt I do have a bad temper but I plan to make it known to that pain-in-my-ass. Instead of slamming the doors open I kicked them open causing whatever conversation that was going on and glared heatly at Koenma, the prince of Reikai and the ruler when King Enma, his father was away. Who is currently sitting in the hugh ass chair, sweating bullets cowarding in it too.

"You!" I growled out at the toddler, picking him up by the shirt. "Give him the damn trail Koenma! Its so not Yusuke time to die! So you better bring his ass and the rest to life or I swear I'll have your head!"

Before Koenma can say a word, a loud laugh came from behind me that I know all to well causing me to drop him back in his chair and turn around to see Yusuke standing there.

"Damn sis, I knew you had a temper but this is something."

I wrapped my arms around Yusuke burring my head into his chest and cried a bit.

"You dipshit! You have no idea how lonely it was without you." I muttered other curses as Yusuke wraps his arms around me.

"I didn't know that you knew about this and nobody said _anything_ or I would've spoke to you." I knew that Yusuke is glaring at Koenma for not mentioning about me.

Koenma clears his throat in order to bring our attention to him.

"Moving on before Layla interrupted me."

"Who?" Yusuke asked confused as to who the name belong to.

"That will be me." I said pulling away but standing next to him and he looks at me even more confused. "I'll explain later on I promise."

"You better." he mutters crossing his arms.

"Anyways as I was saying-"

"Someone needs a little nappy wappy." I cooed with a smirk on my face. I couldn't help but to tease poor Koenma.

"Yup, what's wrong little guy? Didn't get enough sleep?" Yusuke grins, joining in on the fun watching Koenma's face turning a bright red.

"I've should of guess it that when Layla doesn't show me respect that I deserve neither would Yusuke! I'm 50 times older than both of you!" Koenma glares, pointing to us while Botan who I just realized, was glaring at us too. "Do you two want to know the trail or not!"

We both nodded.

"Good," Koenma sighs and took out an egg and hand it to Yusuke. "That's the test that you have accepted. The 'test' is to look after and ensure that it's hatches nicely."

"What?" Yusuke stares at the egg.

 _I know all about that egg, that egg feeds of humans energy._ I thought as I look at the yellow egg that belonged to a Reikai beast. _It depends on the heart of a person that's giving the energy. If Yusuke gives the egg good energy than the egg hatches into an angel, Yusuke pass the test and can go back to living... but if he gives it an evil energy than it hatches into a demon and it will eat Yusuke's soul and body._ But I know Yusuke has a good heart so I'm not too, too worried about it.

Awhile later I decide to head home and somehow figure out away to tell mom that Yusuke is still alive so the cremation doesn't happen when Yusuke is away.

CRASH!

I saw an alcohol bottle flying threw the window and shattering into pieces on the pavement.

 _Looks like mom's back to normal._ I sighed opening the door revealing dozens of bottles and her being drunk off her ass, not noticing me and yelling at the window about being knocked down by a car and raising a weakling for a son. _Ok maybe not normal but it's to be expected thou. She's going to be like this for a least 3 days._

I shook my head quickly locking the door and walk straight to Yu's and mine's room, closing it and flopped down on my back while I took out a cigarette and lighting it.

"Alright explain now."

I turned my head to see Yusuke floating there cross legged and arms waiting.

"Sure." I shrugged and sat up taking a puff before continuing. "14 years ago before I was reborn into this world, I was Layla Korochi 19 years old and in a different yet same-like as this world. I know the future of this but I'm not saying shit about anything. Anyways I died kinda similar to yours, only it was a hit and drive away."

He blinks at me and shrugs.

"Whatever you're still my sister no matter what."

 _How much you want to bet that half of what I said went over his head._ I rolled my eyes at him and flick my cigarette's ash on to the tray that's on the side table.

"So how do you know the toddler?"

"When I was...5 years old I believe." I said tilting my head a bit looking at Yusuke.

*Flashback*

I was bored out of my mind with nothing to do since Yusuke caught a cold because he fell into a lake so I'm left to play in the park by myself and that's when I spotted a blue-haired girl named Botan watching me on her oar. I noticed that's she has been watching me since I was 3 years old but I have pretended that I didn't see her but today wasn't going to happen like that not anymore and lucky for me no one is here.

"Hey!" I called out to her and pointing at her. "I can see you, you know!"

I watched her pink eyes wided, looking around her not knowing what to do.

"Come down here and talk to me!"

With a bit of hesitation she did as told and land in front of me.

You've been watching me for the past 2 years, why?" I crossed my arms and glared up at her.

"Um...its because of your spirit...it doesn't belong here and so I was told to keep watch on you."

"...Was it Koenma?" I asked and widened her eyes which confirms it that it was him.

"How do you know him?" she narrows her eyes at me.

"Easy I come from a different universe in where all this is a manga and an Anime." I grinned at her. "And I would like to talk to him about my situation, Botan."

"Y-you know my name!"

"Like I said different universe. So are you going take me or not?"

She thought about it for a min before take a compact out and stepped away from me to speak. A few minutes later she came back over to me.

"Alright, let's go." she said making a portal appear and jumped in and I followed.

I was at awwed at the place, its more amazing to see in person and so many orges and their hugh and staring at me... well I am 5 years old after all so I guess it's not normal for a 'kid' to be here.

Botan opens a door, motion to me to go first.

"Lord Koenma, I brought her." she said as she closes the doors.

"Good." said the baby, turning around in his father's chair revealing himself. "What's your name?"

"Nagisa Urameshi 5 years old." I grinned knowing that's not what he meant.

 _"I know that!" he glares at me. "No, your_ real _name."_

"Layla Korochi 19 years old or was when I died so I'm 24 I believe." I sighed. "I came from a different universe..."

I started to explain what has happened to me and they stayed quiet until I was finished.

"I see...hm." Koenma trails off into thoughts.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Botan.

"Well I don't think I've heard of this before but I will look into it."

"Ok thanks." I said shrugging.

"But you do have spirit energy..." Botan trails off.

"Wait I do?" I asked in shock.

"Yes you do." Koenma said in thought before continue. "It must be because you have came from a different world."

"Makes sense, I guess." I nodded a little before I got an idea. "Wait, that means I can..."

I trailed off thinking about the future.

"No." Koenma said knowing what I was thinking and I frown. "At least not when your at this age. You're spirit energy is quite weak but with time and training, you can fight demons."

"What!?" Botan exclaimed. "But she's just a human."

'Geez thanks Botan.' _I sighed out putting my hands behind my head._

"Hm... Demons are attacted to spirit energies Botan, you know that." Koenma sighs giving her a look and she looks down.

"So train me and I will become a Spirit Detective!" I spoke in determination.

"Oh are you sure about this?" Koenma asked tilting his head a bit in concern.

"Yes, I want to help." I nodded once again thinking about the future.

"...Fine. I could use some help." he nods. "But if this is going to happen, I want you to come here every month to have an exam."

"A-an exam?!" My eyes widen in horror aince I hate writing exams.

"It's just to make sure your body is stable in this is world. After all I don't know anything about this."

"Fine." I agreed.

"Good." he said and turns to Botan. "Take Layla to the Temple and explain what is going on."

"Y-yes sir!"

*End of Flashback*

"So there you go, now you know my story." I said putting the ash tray down on the table. I didn't tell Yusuke about the exams knowing that he would worry when there's nothing to be concerned about since my exams are a once-a-year thing since I was 10 cause Koenma found nothing wrong but me getting stronger so he change it to a year which is fine by me. And nor did I say anything about the temple since he'll find out about it later on.

"Hm...I see." he frowns and pouts. "My own sister is a Spirit Detective..."

"I'm fine Yu." I sighed. "I'm not a weak little girl, I can kick demon's ass."

"But still. I don't like the thought of a demon fighting my little sis."

I felt a tick mark on my forehead and glare at Yusuke.

"Yea by 5 mins, you ass." I sighed as he laughs knowing that it bugs me. "Anyway should you go see Keiko?"

"Yea I will...after I talk to Botan. See ya later."

"Later bro." I waved to him and he left.

2 hours later of doing nothing but reading mom walks in.

"I...Yusuke...punch...but..." she mumbles out with a dumbfound look.

 _I guess she found Yusuke alive._ I smiled at her as I stood up and grab her hand so she can take me to him.

"See." she points to Yusuke whose breathing with rosey cheeks but is still in the coffin.

"Good...this is good." I said softly with tears in my eyes, happy to see his body full of life.

KNOCK, KNOCK!

"Atsuko! Nagisa! Open the door!"

I heard Keiko yelling and banging at the door so with mom's hand still in mine we walk to the door and opened it.

"Keiko..." mom said a bit surprised to see her in her pj.

"Please listen to me!" Keiko spoke in panick. "Yusuke is still alive!"

"Yusuke..." mom said with tears and points to the coffin. "I was going to punch Yusuke for the last time, so I opened the coffin and saw him with red cheeks...his heart is still beating!"

"Meaning dipshit is a alive!" I cheered and mom and Keiko burst into tears happy to know that he's alive.

 **So that's it for this chapter hope you like it and please review but no mean comments, I am trying my best and I'll try my best to update as much as I can.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own only my OCs and nothing else.**

So we moved Yusuke to our room in bed which is good for me cause I'm so use to having him by my side. Keiko, mom and I are watching over him till he wakes up. Mom watches him when me and Keiko are at school and after school we go home to look after him.

I sighed as I lay next to him trying my best to sleep but it was useless, I think it's because he's not really here and its almost Christmas.

I shook my head and got up and dressed in light blue long-sleeve shirt, a pair of purple jeans, a red sweater and a pair of combat boots. I also grabbed my iPod and earphones and left the room.

I checked on mom who's in her room passed out so I pulled a blanket over her and closed the door quietly before leaving home. I inhale the cool air and exhale before walking to the park into the woods.

Once there I sat on the ground, putting earphones in my ears and turn my iPod on.

 _Don't worry about mom's Christmas gift, I took care of it._ I smiled sadly as I look at the moon missing him very much while listening to **Forget Me Not by Marianas Trench**. _I wonder what kind of trouble you're getting into._

 **-Three days later-**

As usual when I get to the school gates Ichigo is there waving at me once he sees me.

"Morning Ichigo." I said taking an earphone out. "What's new?"

"Um... I know that we have a math test this Friday." he said as we walk into the school to our lockers. "But I don't know about your other classes. But how are you feeling today?"

"I hate math!" I groaned out loud as I closed my locker. I know, I'm 33 years old and I should grow up but that just shows how much I hate the subject.

"It's not that bad, Nagisa." he chuckles at me also closing his locker. "But really are you feeling better?"

"That's because your smart, while I have to struggle to keep my math grade to an 80 if I'm lucky." I sighed knowing that if I work a bit harder and not be lazy I could of pull it off with little problem. "And yes I'm fine, my fever is gone." It's a lie, I wasn't sick. I just didn't feel like going to school for three days but Keiko and mom forced me to go so here I am.

"I-if you want...I can tutor you." Ichigo stutters out with a light blush.

"Thanks Ichigo, but I don't really have that much free time lately." I said frowning. "Um... Are you alright? You seem to be red, are you catching a fever?"

I place a hand onto his forehead which got him to go redder and starts stuttering more.

"E-eh? N-no! I'm, I'm fine! R-really!"

"I don't know..." I trailed off finding his stuttering a bit amusing but kind of concerned about my friend's health.

"Good morning President, Vice President." said a voice that belongs to the fox.

"Oh! Good morning Minamino-san." Ichigo exclaims moving away from me so I put my hand down. "Um... I have to go and make sure that class is ready and stuff."

And then quickly left leaving me with Kurama.

"Hey! I'm not done talking to you!" I hollered out at him but he kept going. "Weird kid..." I muttered out before sighing in annoyance.

"Are you alright, Mikami-san?" he asks politely acting like he's concerned.

Yeah the school goes by my middle name don't know why but I think it's because of my brother's rep.

"I'm...fine, just tired." I said looking at him. "Anyways, is there something you need?"

"I've notice that you weren't in school for the past three days." he said.

"Hm. I was sick is all, it didn't help that I had family matters to tend to." I muttered still annoyed.

"I see." Kurama hands me one of his notebooks and I looked at him in confusion. "Since we're in the same classes I thought you would like to copy the notes."

I blinked not expecting this.

"Um...thank you Minamino-san," I smiled a bit. "I shall return this to you once I'm done."

"Take your time, there's not rush." he gives me a fake smile and I got a feeling that there's something else that he wishes to say but I guess he went against it because of his fan club found him and started to crowded him.

"Good morning, Shuuichi-kun!" the girls smiled at him clearly ignoring me.

"Don't be late for class." I said rolling my eyes before leaving for homeroom, putting a hand in my pants pocket.

I was looking outside not really listening to the teacher when I saw Yusuke and Botan floating there waving at me.

I sighed in annoyance but pretended that I don't see them and Yusuke points to the roof meaning that he wants to speak to me and I glared at him as he starts making faces knowing that I'll start giggling. So I looked at my wrist watch. _Good 10 mins left till lunch!_ And for the remainder of the time I stared at the teacher looking like I'm interested in the crap.

Once the bell rings I got up grabbing my notebook and Kurama's quickly left to go to the roof that I always go to during breaks and lunches when I'm not needed.

"Yusuke, you should know better than to try making me laugh in class." I said once I close the door of the roof and jumped up so I'm above the door and I lay down on my stomach, taking a cherry lollipop out of my pocket of my jacket along with my iPod but leaving the earphones.

"You looked bored as hell." he shrugs sitting beside me along with Botan.

"I'm in class! Of course, I'll be bored!" I stated turning my music on. "Anyways what is it?"

"I won't be able to talk to you or Keiko or anyone I'm close too till this test is over." he grumbles clearly not happy about it like me.

"Fucking test." I muttered opening the notebooks and continued from where I left off before the bell rang and the teacher walks in forcing me to put it away till lunch.

"Language!" Botan scolds me and without looking I said.

"Japanese."

Yusuke laughs while Botan sighs not knowing what to do with me.

"I'm going to miss you Yusuke." I sighed stopping what I was doing and looked at him.

"I'll miss you too Nasa," he grins making me glare at him for the nickname he used when we were kids since back then he couldn't say my name. "but I'll be back soon, you'll see."

"You better or the toddler is going to get it." I said unwrapping my sucker and put it in my mouth. "You should go find Keiko and let her know."

"Yeah, I go now and get it over and done with." he sighs out, getting up with Botan following. "See ya later."

"Yea...see...ya." I trailed off watching them leave, leaving me feeling depressed that I can't talk or see my other half for a while. "Great." I muttered closing the notebooks no longer interested in make short summaries of what notes Kurama had wrote.

I rolled over onto my back looking towards the bright blue sky and turned off my iPod and I raised my left hand up rubbing my eyes from the bit of tears and I saw my faint scar on my wrist making me smiled a bit of the memory.

 _-Flashback to age 6-_

 _Since it was Sunday Yusuke and I are in the living room around noon watching TV and mom comes out of her room drunk mind you holding an empty bottle._

 _"W-what are...you doing home?"_

 _"There's no school today, it's Sunday." I said watching her as Yusuke gives her a glare._

 _"Fine whatever..." she walks to the kitchen and we hear a crash and she than walks out the kitchen like she didn't hear anything, carrying a full bottle of booze and walking back to her room._

 _"What did mom break?" he asked me looking at the TV._

 _"Don't know," I sighed in annoyance and stood up. "but I'll go see what that was."_

 _I walk to the kitchen and frown. Mom had dropped the empty bottle on to the floor which shattered all over the place._

 _"Great timing to be bare foot..." I muttered carefully and slowly stepping over the shards since the broom is unfortunately on the other side of the glass._

 _But sadly, I wasn't careful enough and didn't think that there would be any chance of liquid left thinking that it was empty. I slipped on it falling forward on to the ground feeling my left wrist being cut deep into me and I screamed loud causing Yusuke to rush in the kitchen._

 _"Nasa!" he yells out with fear and tears. "MOTHER!"_

 _Mom quickly walks in and as so as she sees me, she rushes to me ignoring the glass (thankfully she's wearing slippers at the time) and carefully picks me up._

 _"Yusuke! Go get a hand towel and put warm water on it! Now!" she orders him no longer drunk and Yusuke ran to the bathroom. "Everything will be alright, Nagisa."_

 _"I-I'm sorry mom! I was only trying to clean the mess s-so that this wouldn't happen!" I cried out scared and hurting._

 _"No, it's my fault." She cries as well hugging me but being mindful of my wrist. "This wouldn't have happened if I just been careful on where I place the bottles."_

 _"Here!" Yusuke runs back and toss the wet towel to her at which she caught it and puts it under my bleeding wrist so the blood doesn't go on my clothes (even thou there're already stained) and everywhere else._

 _Mom looks closely at the cut moving it side to side a little bit and covers part of it. I had to bite my lip as to not scream out in pain and telling her that she's doing it wrong. You can't cover glass that's in someone's skin for it might go further in._

 _"Nagisa, hold this like this." Mom said and I did seeing that she covered the cut around the glass. "Do NOT move it or the glass will go in deeper."_

 _I nodded and she carefully gets up with me in her arms._

 _"Yusuke, put your shoes on and grab your sisters as well. We're go to the hospital!"_

 _-End of Flashback-_

Mom had to go to next door, lucky for us that the neighbors were nice and had a car so they quickly took us to the hospital and took us back home once I was taking care of. The doctor said I was lucky that I only had that one glass in my skin which is a relief to us all and once we got home mom told us to sit on the couch as she cleans the mess in the kitchen and had order pizza. But what made me happy to this day is that she cleans the bottles that she breaks even when she's drunk, clearly that day has had a big impact on her.

I turn my head to my right to see the notebooks. _I'll give back the notebook once break is over, which should be very soon._

Then the door opens causing me to turn my head to the left waiting for the person to leave.

"I know you're up here, Mikami-san."

 _Speak of the devil and he shall appear,_ I sighed as I sat up turning myself around so that my legs are hanging off the edge. _or should I say demon._

"Hm, how did you know where I would be?" I raised an eyebrow at him and he looks up at me.

"Vice-President told me where you would be." he said watching me carefully noticing that I'm tucking my sleeve down over my scar.

I felt my eye twitch in annoyance as I grabbed the notebooks and putting my pen and iPod in my pocket before jumping down. "I see."

 _Damnit Ichigo! I told you I didn't want to ever be bother on breaks and sometimes lunches._

"I told him it was important." he states knowing what I was thinking. "I wish to speak to you about something."

"I'm listening." I nodded leaning against the wall looking at him.

"Three days ago, ... I saw you going to the woods." he pauses seeing what reaction I would give but all I gave him was a frown saying nothing knowing that it was my fault for not paying attention to my surroundings. "You looked lost and distracted even today. So, I want to know if there's anything I can do to help."

 _What the hell is he up to? What could he possible gain from this?_ I sighed shaking my head and stop leaning as I take the lollipop stick out of my mouth. "Thank you for your... concern but as I said earlier. Its just family matters is all but I'll pay more attention to class and be the President. And since your here..." I held out his notebook to him. "I got what I need, thank you for lending it to me."

"Your welcome." he takes it but he still keeps his eyes on me and I sighed once more but in annoyance.

"I'll be fine once things goes back to normal."

I yawned in the back of my hand as I opened the door but Kurama stops me.

"I can sense that you're under a lot of stress." he states, standing very close to me but not touching me.

"... I have a lot to take care of, Minamino-san." I glance back at him to see green eyes still staring at me with a poker face. "Is this all you wish to speak to me about?"

"Yes." he frowns at me as he grabs the door holding it for me.

I nodded and head straight to the classroom with Kurama behind me.

 **-After school and after Archery-**

I yawned out loud glad to be done for the day but half way home I spotted Kuwabara on the park bench looking depressed so seeing that I have nothing to do, I ran across the street and sat next to him, startling him.

"Urameshi-san?!"

"Hey, Kuwabara." I tilt my head at him. "I noticed that you're looking quite beaten and down in the dumps... What's up?"

"Nothing..." he looks away.

"You're full of crap! My brother tells better lies than that even thou it doesn't fool me." I frown at him. "Now tell me what's on your mind or I find your friends and make them talk."

"Fine!" he caves in, thou it wasn't hard to do so. So, I guess he really needs someone to listen to his problems.

"Damn teacher! He was out to get you from the beginning, I bet!" I huffed out after explaining to me what had happened today at school when they got into a fight the other day and made them promise, one being that they can't fight for one week and the second being that they all have to get a 50 or higher in science so that one of his friends can keep his permission to work for his mother who is ill and take care of his siblings who are still too young. "Well...lets show that bastard that you can do this!"

"W-what?!" Kuwabara asked in surprise.

"You heard me." I grinned at him. "Science is easy, I get 80s and 90s in it."

"Y-your willing to help me? I can do this by myself..." he trails off trying to keep his pride.

"Look Kuwabara!" I glared at him and stood up. "I didn't have to come over here and listen to your problems if I didn't care. And in case you have forgotten, I use to go to yours and my brother's school. Now one last chance, do you want my help so you can save your friend's family and shove the test in the teacher's face or you trying to do this by yourself?!"

"...Yes..." he mutters out and stands up with fire in his eyes. "Help me study for the test that's in six days!"

"That's what I like to hear!" I smiled. "Alright, so where should we go?"

"Um...How about my place? It's just my sister and I, so it's quiet."

"Alright lead the way." I nodded, following him to his place.

Once we got there, we headed up the stairs to Kuwabara's room and he pulls over another chair to the desk.

"I'll be back, I'm just going to the kitchen and bring some snacks and drinks."

I nodded and sat down in the chair and took out some paper and a pen and waited for him to come back.

"I hope green tea and cookies are ok with you." Kuwabara said coming in the room.

"It is." I nodded and he place the tray to the side of the table and sat down taking his textbook out along with paper and a pen. "Alright show me what you need to study."

He nods and opens the book...

 **2 hours later**

"So that's the trick I used to remember them." I said grinning.

"Cool...I'll do my best, best to remember that." he said smiling now that he has a bigger chance to see this through.

"No worries we've got time." I said and glanced at the clock. "But I must go thou before it gets to late, mom take notice."

"Yea...I think this is good to stop here." Kuwabara agrees putting a piece a paper in the textbook to remember where we left off and I packed my stuff away before standing up. "I'll walk you home."

"Thanks, but that's not necessary, I'm a lot tougher then I look." I chuckled but he shakes his head.

"If you got hurt or something Urameshi will haunt me for the rest of my life." he sternly said. "Beside it's the least I could do since you're helping me."

"Alright." I rolled my eyes as his grabs his jacket heads to the door with me following.

 **-One week later-**

So these past week I've been busy helping Kuwabara study, my activities, taking care of demons. But I don't mind at all, it keeps me busy and not think too much about my brother but sadly when nighttime comes around and I'm in bed...I can't sleep very well even with Yusuke next to me but I know he's not waking up anytime soon.

Anyways today is the day Kuwabara takes the test so I hope he does well and pass for he's friend's sake, so after school I'm going to the school to see how he did and maybe hangout with him and his sister who I met three days ago at the house helping Kuwabara studying. She pulled me to the side and told me that she senses that I'm not normal human so I told her the truth about me and she said she trusts me, I hope we can be friends cause back in the other world I always thought that she would be an awesome friend to have.

RING! RING!

 _Finally!_ I thought as I start packing my stuff.

"Leaving right away, again?" asked Ichigo also packing his shit and I nodded. "These past few days you've been leaving as soon as either the bell rings or clubs are done."

"Yeah, sorry about that but I've been helping a classmate that I use to go to school with before coming here." I said standing up aware that Kurama is still at his desk that's behind me. "I'm helping him with a test that today."

"Oh, that's nice of you to do." He smiles at me also standing up.

"I guess." I shrugged. "But I mostly did it to piss off the teacher there, he's a complete asshole."

"O-oh..." he sweat-drops. "Right..."

"See you later." I waved to him before walking away, chuckling a bit at his reaction.

 **-20 mins later-**

I just got to the school as Kuwabara comes out of the building with his head down and I know why.

"Yo!" I called out causing him to look up to see me with a look of shame. "What happen? You didn't fail, did you?"

"It's not my fault! It was that damn teacher!" he growls out. "He erased one of my answers so that I couldn't get a 50."

"That bastard!" I glared at the school. "I'll kill him!"

But before I could take a step, one of Kuwabara's friends came running to us with a happy look.

"I've got the permission! The teacher told me that everyone got 50 and above!"

"R-really?" he asked in shock and I grinned.

"Yup! You really did it for me!"

"Well, I can't take all the credit." Kuwabara said looking at me. "It's thanks to Urameshi-san that I was able to pass."

"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad that I was able to help." I smiled. "Well its getting late so I'll see you later."

And with that I left them to head home to my twin and mother. So as soon I got home I saw Keiko in the living room.

"Keiko, what's up?" I said tossing my bag towards my bedroom.

"Well..." she trails off handing a piece of paper to me.

 _Going away for a week. And as for Yusuke, he can keep sleeping! He's as still as if he were dead anyway. But if does wake up, there's some instant noodles in the cupboard but I'm sure Nagisa will make something for you all. 3_

"Hm," I shrugged tossing the paper on the table and walk to the kitchen. "That's mom for ya. But good at the same time."

"What?" she frowns at me. "How is that good? She should worry more!"

"Nah." I shook my head. "She knows that we are here and her going away for a bit will help with the stress."

"...I guess so..." Keiko mutters.

"Good! Now go wash your hands, you're helping me with supper."

 **Sorry for the long wait but I'll do my best to update more.**


End file.
